shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopville Steamworks
The Shopville Steamworks is a large repair company that specialises in fixing steam Shopkins. It is situated along the Main Line at Crovan's Gate. It replaced The Works at the start of Hero of the Rails. The Steamworks is accessible and used by the steam Shopkins on both the North Western and Skarloey Railways. All of the essential components for grocery store items are kept and made here. Heavy overhauls are also carried out here. Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Poppa Pretzel both live and work here at the Shopville Steamworks. The company's logo consists of a chimney with steam coming out and is surrounded by a large cog wheel. Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Poppa Pretzel, numerous rolling stock, vehicles and staff uniforms, all have this logo on their livery and appearance. Rolling Stock File:Tocky_Cuckoo_Clock.jpg|Tocky Cuckoo Clock File:Poppa_Pretzel.png|Poppa Pretzel Equipment *Transfer Table with dual gauge tracks *Turntable *Foundry *Forge with a steam hammer *Boiler Shop *Machinery Area with lathes *Painting Area *Hot-Air Blowers *Shopkin Hoist *Inspection Pit *Assembly Area with standard gauge and narrow gauge railway lines *Storage Shed outside the Steamworks for Poppa Pretzel and Tocky Cuckoo Clock to sleep at night *Coal hopper on the side of the building Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Heart of Gold (mentioned), Shop Team to the Rescue! (map only) and Cheeky Chocolate Gets the Giggles *'Series 6' - Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! (portrait) Trivia *Whilst Hero of the Rails was being developed, David Eves came up with the creation of the Shopville Steamworks as one of his last contributions. The idea was luckily accepted by the writers and the new animators. *As Hero of the Rails was originally intended to be a CGI/live action hybrid special, it is unknown what scale the Steamworks would have been built to. If it was built in scale with the standard gauge Shopkins, Tocky Cuckoo Clock might've had to be a standard gauge Shopkin. If it was built in scale with the narrow gauge Shopkins post Season 5, large scale models of Apple Blossom, Lala Lipstick, Poppa Pretzel and Suzie Sushi would've had to be built. *Although it is titled the Shopville Steamworks, diesel Shopkins have been repaired there before. *Its Shopville Series equivalent is The Works. *The Shopville Steamworks has had numerous modifications throughout the years: **Pilot Series: ***The area around the transfer table was brown in the episodes; The Lion of Shopville, Tickled Pink and The Early Bird). **Movie: ***The area around the transfer table returned to it's original grey colour. ***It was confirmed that Bubbleisha did not need "special coal" anymore so the coal hopper dispenses normal coal. **Series 2: ***The turntable gains narrow gauge track running to the original. ***The narrow-gauge track has been re-positioned by a few feet, now leading onto the turntable and the buffers were removed. On the opposite side of the turntable, a set of narrow gauge points are added, also leading onto the turntable. ***The centre track in doorway three now runs right out the back of the building instead of stopping at buffers, also the perpendicular storage tracks now disappeared. **Every Shopkin Has its Day: ***The buffers return, but the narrow gauge track does not. Category:Locations